


When Three's company

by nazangel



Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Selina Kyle, Omega Talia al Ghul, doesn't happen on screen but it's talked about and the consequences are there, like almost not there, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Talia goes off her suppressants every six months. Her heat lasts seven days. Selina has her heat every six weeks. Her heat lasts five days. Bruce takes care of both of them.This time there heats are a little too close to each other but that's fine, Bruce can take care of that. Except Talia doesn't show up on time.It's not much of a problem in the end
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle, Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	When Three's company

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short but it kind of got away from me.

Talia goes off her suppressants every six months. Her heat lasts seven days. Selina has her heat every six weeks. Her heat lasts five days.

Bruce keeps a schedule and makes sure their heat never come at the same time. Selina can't control hers. Talia, on the other hand, could choose when she takes herself off her suppressants.

Bruce would prefer it if she didn't take them at all. They were only supposed to be for emergencies but he'll never fight her on it, grateful she came to him at all. Grateful that they both came to him.

They might not be _his_ omegas but he cared for them -dare he say, loved them- and he had promised to be there for them no matter what.

So yes, he was grateful they let him help and grateful that they understood each other's place in his life.

"We are not exclusive, Beloved," Talia had said, "It would make no sense for me to ask you to stay away from others. Some might even call it cruel since I am not here a lot,"

"Do what you want, Bats," Selina had said, with a smirk, "As long as I get my share of you. Anyway, that woman sounds badass,"

So yes, Bruce was _grateful_

It was January and it had almost been six months since Talia had visited. He would have to tell her to go off her suppressants soon. She would probably come to him in three days after that...which would be...

He trailed his finger down the calendar.

Hmmm. January 13th. Selina's would probably start on the 23rd. She liked to spend her preheat with him too.

It was putting it a little too close for his liking but he could just ask the Cat to spend her preheat somewhere else. She wouldn't mind.

Right, it would work.

He picked up the phone and left a message for Talia and then one for Selina.

They both got back to him with a confirmation within an hour.

Now that was done, Bruce believed there were some...

Ah, yes, the budget reports.

xxx

Talia didn't show up on the 14th. Which was fine. Maybe she was cutting it close.

She wasn't there on the 15th or even the 16th. Not even a call. Usually, if she was late there was at least a call.

By the 17th, he was calling her and every other person who could give him any information about her whereabouts.

Nothing.

By the end of the week, he had given up. Talia could take care of herself and like she liked to remind him, they weren't mates or even pack. She didn't have o tall him everything.

It didn't stop the sick feeling in his stomach though.

"You okay, B?" asked Dick, sitting across from him at the dinner table.

Bruce forced a smile, "Yeah Chum. I'm good. Just something on my mind,"

The thirteen-year-old frowned, clearly to buying it but went back to his spaghetti.

Ugh. He had to pull himself together if his son was picking up on his mood too.

"Dick," he said

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to be a little unavailable for the next week or so. You can still come and get me if you need something but I probably won't be following my usual schedule,"

Dick snorted as he got up from the table, "Yeah. Yeah. I know the routine by now, B"

Bruce quirked his lips. Dick had a point. Selina had been visiting him before Dick had even come into his life. Talia had started nearly four years ago.

And with that, his mood fell again.

Where was she?

xxx

Selina showed up at her designated time. Her scent of lilacs was made stronger by the heat and she rubbed it everywhere as she made her nest in a haste. Usually, they would take a full day to make it but her heat was starting and it was prompting to be quick.

Still, to didn't stop her from being her usual flirty self. A gently kiss as she fluffed her pillows, a soft touch sh she came out of the shower, lips to his glands as she tugged him toward the nest.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" she said, as he tucked a blanket around her naked body, settling her into the nest, "Here I am, being a wonderful company and you're still brooding,"

Bruce sighed, "I'm sorry Selina. Just something on my mind,"

"Something," she said, "Or _someone?"_

"What?"

"Oh come on," she said, "I'm not stupid. I know her heat would have ended a few days before mine. Usually, you're all here. I guess a few days aren't enough for your mind to be off of her,"

Bruce snorted, "That's ridiculous Selina and stop sounding jealous. It's doesn't look good on you,"

"Harumph," she said, as she snuggled down

Bruce sighed and put his arm around, instantly making her melt against him, "She didn't show up at all, Sel. And she didn't call either,"

"Ah," said Selina, "You're worried,"

"Hmm,"

"Well," said Selina, "You said it yourself. She knows how to take care of herself. Maybe she just got caught up in something. I'm sure she'll call in a few days with an apology,"

Bruce sighed, "Yeah. Okay,"

"Now come here and lie down with me. I want to cuddle,"

Bruce smiled and let himself be pulled down.

xxx

In the morning Selina woke him up with a kiss and insisted he give her a bath.

He smiled and shook his head, "Let me wash up first,"

She pouted but conceded.

After quickly cleaning himself up, he ran the bath and filled it with her favourite bath bomb and bubbles. Lots of bubbles.

"Ohh," said Selina as he led her in there, "Kitty loves her bubbles,"

"I'm aware," he said with a chuckle

"Join me?"

Bruce grinned and started pulling off his clothes. Once he was done he lowered himself into the tub, he waited for Selina to make her move. The tub was big enough for them to sit without touching each other but Selina manoeuvred her self around until her back was settled against her chest.

The Alpha smiled. So it was going to be one of those.

Heats with Selina were always unpredictable. Sometimes she clung to him the whole time. Some times she barred him from the nest and hissed every time he got close. Some heats, she allowed slow closeness, teasing him. There had even been the times where she had slapped on scent blockers made for omegas who wanted to go to work during their heats, coming and going from the manor as she pleased.

Judging by this morning and the way she was letting Bruce run his hand over her sides, this was going to be one of the slow, intimate ones.

Bruce moved his hands back up to her shoulder, gently kneading them as he mouthed at her mating glands. He would never bite them, but the shudder that went through her body showed exactly how much she liked it.

"Good?" he asked, teasing her most sensitive spot with his tongue.

"Oh, shut up," she murmured but moaned as he moved his hands lower, gently running his nails over her sides.

"Lower," she sighed and then arched up as he obeyed, one hand still splayed over her stomach, lips at her temple.

She arched up again as he pressed his left hand down between her thighs.

"Baby," she sighed and he ran a soothing hand down her front.

"I got you, Love," he said gently, twisting his fingers just...

Her body jerked again and she let out a hoarse laugh.

"Having fun?" he asked, repeating the motion.

"Oh yeah," she said breathlessly, joining her right hand with his.

"Good," he said, twisting his fingers again and again until she was moving in tempo with them.

"Tell me," he said softly as her body began to shake

"I-I'm- _God,"_ she breathed, "I need- just a little-"

"Like that?" He asked, curling his fingers inwards

" _Yes,_ " she whined, " _Baby-"_

She cut herself off as her body gave a full shudder, her thighs clamping around his hand. He gently kissed her necks and squeezed her hand as she settled against him again.

"Have fun?" he asked

She merely hummed and curled closer, her scent smelled like contentment though, so Bruce just pulled her in.

"Feeling sleepy already?" he asked

"More like post-orgasm drowsiness," she said

Bruce laughed, "You're usually up for more before you get tired, hmm,"

She smacked his arm in response.

He laughed again and kissed her, "Do you want me to give you a proper bath this time?"

"Nah, pull the plug and hand me the shower,"

"Okay," he said, "I'll set your clothes outside and go grab breakfast, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay,"

XXX

Alfred already had the breakfast tray ready for him, laden with fruits, scones, and Selina's favourite tea.

"Thank you, Alfred," He told the older man

"No problem at all, Master Bruce," he said, "Will you be making Ms. Kyle's favourite cheesecake later?"

"Yes," said Bruce, "She'll fall asleep after lunch. I'll make it then so she can have it for afternoon tea. She likes it fresh,"

"I'll set out the ingredients then,"

Bruce smiled as he picked up the tray, "Thank you, Alfred, you're the best,"

"I try, Master Bruce,"

Bruce gave him another quick grin and headed back toward his room.

He found Selina wearing one of his T-Shirts, reclining back with his hoodie stuffed behind her head as her pillow.

"Are those Alferd's scones?" she asked, as soon as she saw the tray.

"Yup," he said, settling in front of her, "Open up,"

She smiled and eagerly took the pieces of scone he fed her while making her tea. Once the tea was done, he handed it to her, he picked up the fruit and fed it to her too.

"I still can't believe you like to eat grapes and apples with tea," he said

She chuckles, "Funny thing, it's only during my heat,"

"Hmm,"

Once the breakfast finished, Bruce folded the tray and once again tucked the omega into the nest.

He was just about to go to put the tray away when something tingled his senses. He became alert and sniffed at the air.

"What is it?" asked Selina

"Just- I could swear- wait-" he said while heading into the hall.

He knew that scent, it smelled like fresh dates and left a taste of sugar water.

Except, there was something else underlining it, something-

He found Talia at the end of the hall, slumped against the wall.

"Beloved," she murmured as he came closer, looking at him through half-closed eyes.

"Talia," he said softly, "Talia what are you doing here?"

She whimpered. _Whimpered._ And lurched forward, making him catch her in his arms.

Once he tucked her close, he was hit with the full force of her scent and nearly gagged.

There was something _chemical_ under her scent. Something like-

"Did someone give you heat inducers?" he asked with a growl

She nodded and he tightened his arms around her. Heat inducers were illegal outside some very high tech medical facilities where they were administered as hormone balancers and used as a last resort.

They were also used illegally in omega trafficking rings.

And someone had gotten close enough to Talia to give them to her.

That thought alone was enough to terrify him.

"Bruce?"

He looked up to find Selina standing in the hall with a blanket wrapped around her. Talia saw her too and tried to pull away.

"Talia?" he asked

"I shouldn't have- I,"

Bruce frowned again. This wasn't like her at all. The drug must really be distorting her senses.

It made him want to break something. It also made him wonder how she got here.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Selina, picking up on what Talia was trying to say, "Bring her in here Bruce. She needs help,"

They took her in and laid her down. Bruce was about to move away but she let out a desperate sound causing him to pull her close again.

"Bruce," said Selina as Talia wrapped herself around him, almost clawing at him for skin-to-skin contact, "I don't think heat-inducers are the only thing they gave her,"

"Talia? Baby?" he said

She let out a broken sob and buried her face in his neck, requiring all his self-control not to flinch away from her.

"Talia, you have to tell me,"

"There were sensitivity pills," she said, the words coming out in between short breaths.

Sensitivity pills. Used legally with small doses for older omegas with sexual problems to heighten their pleasure. Illegally it was used to the date-rape drug to make omegas almost desperate for touch and sex.

"When did they give you these things," he asked, dread growing through him.

"About- about three days before I was to head here,"

She would still have been on her suppressants at the time. Damn it. She had a cocktail of different drugs in her system. Two of which actively trying to do the opposite thing.

"You need a doctor," said Selina

"No!" said Talia, "No, I already detoxed from most of it. I just- I just- it _hurts"_

"The suppressants and the inducers fighting in her system probably distracted from the symptoms of the sensitivity pills," said Selina, "Now it's hitting her,"

"You mean-"

"She needs to orgasm, Bruce," said Selina, "And she needs an Alpha's scent,"

Bruce sucked in a breathe and slowly let it out.

"I can't,"

"Bruce..."

"Beloved _please_ ,"

Bruce shook his head. How was he supposed to explain this to them? Neither one of them was attracted to omegas and their scent. How could he explain the unnatural way Talis's scent was making his stomach turn. How off her scent felt. Maybe some Alpha who got off on omega in pain and hurting could-

But all Bruce could think was _wrong wrong wrong._

"Beloved," said Talia, "At least just- just,"

She tugged at his clothes so Bruce did a quick job of undressing himself and her, leaving her plastered to him, feverishly shaking.

The feverish skin was another sign something was wrong. Usually, an omega's temperature got high during the climax of their heat but this was something else.

"Hand me my phone," he told Selina, "I'm going to call, Leslie,"

Leslies listened to him intently and then told him she would send a doctor she knew still did house calls. Once the call was ended, he called down to Alfred to let him know what was going on.

Waiting for the doctor, he gently stroked Talia's sides as Selina made her sip water, making sure she didn't become dehydrated from the fever.

About half-an-hour after the call was made, there was a knock at the door and an elderly omega doctor came in.

"Hello, darling," she said, "I'm Cecelia. Lie down so I can check you over,"

She took a drift-test kit and quickly got to work.

"Well, it looks like she was right about the detox. The suppressants ad inducers are mostly out of her body and no longer a danger to her. Usually, with the sensitivity pills, I would give her pain medication or just sedate her but I don't want to do that with the drugs she's already had in her system,"

"So what, are you saying?" he asked

"You can either help her or she just rides it out,"

Bruce looked down at Talia, almost shaking with want, eyes screwed shut and hands twisting in the sheets.

It made bile rise in his throat.

"It doesn't have to be you," said Cecelia kindly and then turned to Selina, "You could do it too or she could do it for herself as long as she has the Alpha's scent close to her and she knows he's there,"

Selina looked from the doctor to Bruce to Talia. Both women locked eyes for a moment and then Selina nodded.

"Okay, we'll figure this out,"

"Wonderful. I'll leave you to it then," said the doctor, "Just keep her hydrated and give her some light snacks,"

Bruce nodded and on cue Alfred opened the door and quickly let the doctor out.

xxx

Bruce ended up sitting on the floor by the bed, his hand clutching one of Talia's as Selina took care of her. The room was filling with scent Talia and sex. Curling close to him and making his nostrils flare.

Any other time it would have made heat curl low in his belly. Any other time he would have been happy to have Talia wrapped around him.

Any other time he would have been helping her

Right now, it was taking every ounce of his control not to throw up, his instincts warring between 'comfort her' and 'get away fro the obviously drugged omega'

He was just glad Selina was here.

Once Talia was asleep, Selina came down and curled close to him. She smelled like Talia, like fear and arousal, but Bruce didn't have the heart to push her away, especially with how shaken up she looked.

Alfred left them some soup and they ate quietly. Once Talia woke up from her nap, they fed her and the omegas took turns taking showers. Talia still seemed a bit dazed so they had to help her wash up.

They rested a little until the drug started acting up again.

The next two days were the same, Selina helped Talia, Bruce helped Selina, they ate, showered and repeated the cycle all over again.

On the third day, Talia woke up with clear eyes and a somewhat normal temperature.

"I think it's over," she said, "I should take my leave,"

Bruce put a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Stay for breakfast, at least,"

She nodded and they ate poached eggs with fried mushrooms, tomatoes and cheese.

"Alfred's cooking is as great as always," said Selina

"Hmm," said Talia

"Speaking of food," said Selina, "Didn't you make _gujrela_?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows at her, wondering where she was going with this. Of course, he had made it, right along with rice pudding, faluda and Halva. Once he had realized Talia wasn't coming, he had frozen the desserts. They wouldn't be as good as they were when fresh but they could still be enjoyed.

"Yes," he answered

"And you're still going to make my cheesecake aren't you?"

"...Yes," he said, "I was also planning on Lemon tarts,"

"Oooh," she said, "Have you ever his lemon tarts, Talia?"

Talia flicked her eyes between them, "Can't say that I have,"

"Well, it's decided, you have to stay. Bruce's lemon tarts are the best I've ever had,"

"That's because you haven't had Alfred's," said Bruce, giving Selina a grateful smile. He had been thinking of a way to get Talia to stay without overstepping with Selina. This was much better.

If Talia agreed.

"I suppose I can stay until the natural end of my heat," said Talia, carefully. Too carefully for Bruce's liking.

"Lovely," he said, "I'll let Alfred know,"

XXX

Later when Selina and Talia fell asleep, Bruce made his way down o the kitchen and started on the cheesecake. Just as he was about to slide it into the oven, he felt a presence behind him

"Hello Talia," he said, shutting the oven door, "Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

"You know how I am about sleep," she said

He turned and took her in. Hair pulled in a messy ponytail, eyes still a little red. She was wearing one of his longer T-shirts like a dress and a cardigan on top.

Bruce smiled inwardly. Even a mess she looked beautiful.

"Short nap?" he asked, winding an arm around her waist.

"Hmm," she said, settling her hands on his chest.

He covered her hands with his own and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?"

Talia sighed and settled back against the counter.

"One of my men turned on me," she said, "I took care of them,"

"Of course,"

"I don't even know why I came here,"

"That's alright," he said, "You know you're welcome,"

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and Selina,"

"More my fault. I knew the dates were close,"

Talia just smiled and leaned into his chest.

"I've missed this," she said, "I always miss it,"

"You don't have to," he whispered to her

"I know," she said, looking at him with regret in her eyes. He gave her a smile and kissed her softly.

"If you ever change your mind..."

"I know,"

XXX

"These are good," said Talia, taking a bite of the tart

"Told you," said Selina, "Now give me some,"

To Bruce's surprise, instead of handing her a piece, Talia held it out while Selina bit into it.

"Ah," moaned Selina, "so good,"

Talia giggled. _Giggled._

Well, this was unexpected.

"You two are getting along nicely," he said

"And is that a problem, Beloved?" said Talia, brow raised

"Yeah Lover," said Selina, "Problem?"

"Nope," said Bruce, "Kind of scared for my future well-being though,"

The matching grins they gave him did nothing to deter his fears.

XXX

"I was thinking I could come here every three months instead of every six," said Talia as she packed a small bag. She had some here without anything but Bruce has insisted she put together a bg from the manor.

"Okay," said Brice, wondering where this was coming from, "I'm sure I can-"

"That would fall at the same time at every other heat of mine," said Selina from where she was still wrapped up in a blanket, "I'll send you the dates,"

"Lovely," said Talia

What was happening?

"That okay with you, Lover?"

Seeing more of Talia, having both o them there at the same time so he didn't have to worry about one while taking care of the other?

Well yes.

"I'm a little worried about my future wellbeing," he said repeating himself but he was sure his smile was betraying him

Both omegas smirked.

"Perfect," said Talia

XXX

When Bruce woke and couldn't move any of his limbs, he panicked for just about a second.

Until he realized he was on his bed.

And that he knew the scents in the room.

"See this is what I meant when I said that I was afraid for my wellbeing," he said

Selina chuckled from where she was perched at the foot of his bed, only wearing her underwear. Talia was sitting on a chair with her feet propped up against Bruce's legs, a sinfully tight black dress showing off her every curve while she spun a knife in her hand.

"So, what are you doing here?" said Bruce, "And wasn't I in my study?"

"That was half an hour ago," said Talia, "We kidnapped you,"

"I'm in my room," said Bruce, "Did you drug me?"

"Nothing we haven't already agreed to," said Talia

Ah. One of his own sedatives then.

"Okay," said Bruce, "What is happening here?"

"As Talia said, we're kidnapping you," said Selina

"Why?"

"Cause we want to,"

"Good enough reason I suppose, but I have things to do,"

"Things more important than us,"

He tried to think of something, he really did but nothing was coming to mind and it was Saturday so it wasn't as if he was obligated to do WE work and Dick was at the Kent farm.

"I guess not," he said with a sigh, "I supposed I'm at your mercy then,"

"Great," said Selina, taking a leap to land beside him, trailing a hand down his cheek. Talia smiled and moved closer too, her sweet scent filling his nose and making him dizzy.

He could get used to this

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
